A national association of organizations serving the mental health and human services needs of the Spanish-speaking. COSSMHO is designed to help its members work together to develop and expand services, research, and training in the fields of health, mental health--including the prevention and treatment of mental illness--developmental disabilities, alcoholism, drug abuse, youth opportunities, and Gerontology as it pertains to mental health. COSSMHO was funded by NIMH in November of 1973 to bring together for the first time a wide variety of autonomous mental health organizations from the Mexican American, Puerto Rican, Cuban, and Latino communities throughout the United States, including the Commonwealth of Puerto Rico. The objective is to provide them with opportunities to share information and experience, coordinate their efforts, and act together on research issues of mutual concern. COSSMHO originally began with 8 member agencies, and presently represents over 150 autonomous agencies, organizations, and institutions, plus individual members. Effective August 1, 1976, it expanded its membership to health and other human services organizations that had not previously been considered for membership.